Digimon Emblem Story: Death X's Mysterious Plans
by ScenicFire
Summary: While the Emblem Bearers think of what they need to do next, another faction in the Digital World begins their next step in their plans. This story features Digimon who may have different roles in the real Emblem Story campaign or may not even show up at all. (Also the Digimon Dexdorumon is a non-canon Digimon, I felt as though a Digimon like that would fit in this setting)


(This is just a fan story, I know that Logan will make different choices when it comes to the Digimon featured in the campaign so hopefully it is ok for me to make use these characters and it won't in some way spoiler anyone on anything without me knowing it) 

(This scene takes place immediately after the events of session 28)

(Based on where Logan Describes the Emblem Bearers to be at the end of 28, this story presumes they are in the green level of the Digital World, Versendi)

After the ending of session 28 (the Emblem Bearers finally arriving in the Digital World and are wondering what to do next) we pan down underneath the ground and fade to black. The scene transitions to a dark cave with torches on both sides. Murals on both sides of the cave can be seen, however no real details of the murals can be seen. As this is happening a medium sized shadow is seen rushing past the murals, the next shot is of the mysterious Digimon's feet as they run towards something. The Digimon stops in front of a large stone door which seems to be leaking a dark smoke. The shot pans up the door to reveal a large X inscribed in the middle. On the door as well as the ground, large claw marks can be seen. It looks as though the room has had various struggles in it, or very ferocious Digimon have walked through the cave.

An unknown voice is heard past the door, "Who is there, speak now".

The Digimon in front of the door gathers the courage to speak "This is Death X soldier DexDorugamon, I'm here to report important information coming from Versendi". 

We return to the medium Digimon who was making his way to the door, the Digimon looks almost exactly like Dorugamon, however many parts of his fur are covered by a dark blue bandage and are no longer visible, his wings while also bandaged, have large bolts coming out of each, his arms and legs seem to be completely remade with mechanical parts, the tip of his tail seems to just be made of exposed wires, his face is completely covered with a large mechanical mask and the only thing that can be seen is two large red eyes.

The room is deathly silent until the voice responds "You may enter".

The large door sporting the X of the Death X Army slowly opens. As this happens the dark smoke escapes from the room and envelops the surrounding area for a short time. It seems that DexDorugamon is taken back but he walks forward into the completely dark room, staying very close to the entrance so he can leave as soon as he is asked. 

The mysterious voice speaks again "DexDorugamon, what do you have to report",

DexDorugamon immediately speaks as not to take to much of the voices time "Yes my General, I-" before he can finish a much louder voice speaks up from the shadows.

"This information had better be important and not a waste of our time, otherwise I will cleave your head off right where you stand, and maybe your next incarnation will behave better!".

A large green barbarian like hand is seen picking up the handle of what looks like a massive sword, but before the Digimon can fully pick it up, the first mysterious Digimon speaks once again.

"Titamon that's enough, we do not wish to scare him off when he may have valuable information do we?".

Titamon puts his sword back gives a loud huff "Fine, since you won't let me have my fun I'll let you do all the talking" as this happens we are given a very quick shot of Titamon's face.

His lower jaw is very ogre like and he has very sharp teeth, however his upper head seems to be a large skull with four large horns coming out of his head, he also has long white hair.

The first Digimon speaks again "Continue DexDorugamon". 

"Thank you, my DexDorumon scouts have discovered that a group of Digimon have suddenly appeared in Versendi"

"And how exactly is this important news" the mysterious Digimon says very threateningly.

DexDorugamon speaks up "Well it wasn't just a group of Digimon, they had what seems to be humans with them sir"

"And something that the scouts and myself are theorizing is that they may be connected to the Royal Knights in a way sir"

"As you know, the last time a human appeared in the Digital World, they used some sort of power to make their digimon evolve at an accelerated rate, and they were able to rise in the ranks of the AOA".

What sounds like a suit of armour is heard standing up and the voice speaks "I see, thank you for the information DexDorugamon, I'll make sure that your higher ups reward you well for this".

The voice walks out of the shadows and what looks like a demonic suit of armour with blond hair appears.

DexDorugamon bows and thanks the Digimon, "Thank you general Duskmon, would you like me to send a group of Digimon to ambush and kill them now while they're vulnerable?"

"No, where would the fun be in that" Duskmon says with a expression which would convey a smile if he had a mouth.

"No, we will wait until they have recovered from whatever battle they've endured to gain access to the Digital World, and once they are relaxed and properly find their footing in this world, our master will make ourselves known and those Humans and their partners will understand true despair". 

"Very well sir" the DexDorugamon leaves the room and the door slowly starts to close.

As they close Duskmon looks at his arm and a large blade comes out of where his hand would be, in the reflection of the blade he sees the Emblem Bearers and their Digimon standing in Versendi confused on what to do next, Duskmon chuckles and says "Well now, I guess It's time to find out if these humans are worthy of your power, Royal Knights" he then laughs as the doors completely close. 

The End


End file.
